Significance and Specific Aims: A course is described which is designed to offer students access to faculty who are leaders in studies of the molecular and cell biology of vision at the Marine Biology Laboratory at Woods Hole, MA in 1994, 1996 and 1998. The course is based on a course offered in 1993 which was sponsored as a contract by NEL and MBL. Some of the leadership of that course are continuing in leadership the proposed course. The course offers experience in laboratories, seminars, lectures and a case conference/journal club format to maximize the active component of learning. Students will be selected from respondents to advertisements in journals of cell and molecular biology and neurosciences. Emphasis will be placed on selection of students who are not currently involved in vision research in order to introduce them to opportunities for research on topics of interest to them within the visual system. Faculty will be selected in cooperative agreement with NEI to involve NEI staff participation in faculty identification, selection and approval and participation in student selection. The specific faculty have not yet been selected but the leadership of each topic for the 1994 course have been identified as Associate Directors who will participate in the cooperative selection of faculty. The faculty will be chosen if the proposal is approved and they will resemble in quality and quantity those who were selected in 1992. Emphasis on faculty expertise in molecular and cellular aspects in their contributions in vision research will be an important criterion for selection.